


I'm not afraid, anymore..

by Blueeyedlistener



Series: Alec's Stories (Also including Riku) [5]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedlistener/pseuds/Blueeyedlistener





	

Holding his stomach in pain as he gritted his teeth to prevent from yelling out, Alec laid on the ground. God, He wanted to scream and yell ; He couldn't recall ever being in this much pain. A wound was inflicted on his stomach, an arm and a leg but he assumed the stomach was causing most of the pain. Alec writhed in pain as he tried to focus on anything to get it to stop, or at least get his mind off of it. "It hurts, god, it hurts so much." He could feel his free hand digging into the ground.  
  
He couldn't recall what had happened because it happened too fast for him to comprehend and he didn't know what had happened to the guy, but he could feel the blood pooling around him and it poured from him wounds, and sleep was forcing itself onto him ; Feeling someone hold him in their arms, a smile appeared as Alec could tell who it was. Looking up at Riku with pain and guilt filled eyes, he made sure to try to take in everything about him, though it wasn't much at the moment and took the rest of his effort to give Riku one final hug, even though blood stained the jacket slightly "I'm so sorry..." Alec felt the tears rolling down his face now. "I'm sorry I can't bake you another cake, and I'm sorry I won't be there for you to protect any longer. I'm sorry I wasn't that good of a brother, and I'm sorry this is how it's ending... I'm sorry that I got blood on your jacket and I'm sorry that I'm leaving you alone again.. That.. That I.. regret.. most..." The pain was easing in and out, and his body had started feeling cold with no wind and he felt himself shaking. "If you die right now, I'll kill you. Do you understand me, you lil' shit? You're not fucking dying on me." Trying to laugh, Alec used his free hand to cover his mouth as he went into a small coughing fit, only for his hand to now be covered in blood also. "Thank you... for everything... Riku..."   
  
Feeling sleep finally overtake him, he closed his eyes as his head rested on the others' arm. His body went limp and his face rested into one of no expression ; At least Alec looked at peace and not in so much pain at this point. One of his greatest regrets he realized as he died, was that he couldn't hold on longer in time to get help.


End file.
